1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of clock. More particularly, it relates to a clock in which flow of a liquid serves to indicate the time. Most especially, it relates to such a clock in which the flow of liquid to indicate time provides a source of interest and amusement to an observer of the clock in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Water clocks have been known since Roman times. Such clocks typically consist of a tank or reservoir with an opening at its bottom and gradations along the tank or reservoir representing the hours. The opening at the bottom of the tank or reservoir is of a calibrated size such that water dripping out of it lowers the level of the water in the tank or reservoir to give an indication of time based on its level. Such clocks must usually be filled once a day, and they cannot provide a highly accurate indication of time due to the limited number of gradations on them, typically only by hours or quarter hours.
Various mechanical clock designs have been proposed in which operation of the clock provides a source of amusement to an observer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,198 discloses a clock which operates by movement of ball bearings or other spheres in its apparatus.
Although the timepiece art is a well developed one, unique clock designs continue to have interest and amusement value.